Lost Moment, Lost Cause
by Ravenmist'Always
Summary: Somethings going on with Yumi, and after finding her diary the gang decides to find out what that something might be.
1. Forget me Not

**Lost moment, Lost Cause**

AN: A collection of writing about how Yumi feels about Ulrich and her friends and life. The poem song thing is in **bold letters. **

Yumi's POV

I saw Ulrich talking to Emily. They've seen more of each other lately. I'm the one who said I just wanted to be friends, but I thought Ulrich knew what that meant. I guess I was wrong. I should have known he wouldn't understand the meaning of, "I just want to be friends." Most boys don't know when a girl plays mind games, but that one was easy. Easy enough to where even Odd understood what I meant. He can't be that clueless, can he?

What hurts the most is his response. He said, "fine, okay." As if he agreed. I lost him, and this time it may be for good. I've never felt this bad before. It's getting hard just facing him now. It's as if there's this wall I've put up around me, I put it there to keep him away. And when he gets closer to the top I make it higher so he can't get to me. He must of given up. I don't blame him. I'm the kindest person, I'm all open with my friends the way that I should be. Maybe that's what's wrong with me.

**Forget Me Not**

**Hello moonlight **

**Falling over the blue sky**

**Drowning out the day time**

**Shadows moving in**

**Drooping over my skin**

**I'm alone again**

**I stare up at the world**

**Hoping that it would pass me by**

**No more goodbyes**

**Some times I wake up**

**Wishing no one knew my name**

**As I'm pulled back into this twisted game**

**I took some time**

**So I could rest my eyes**

**But it's no surprise **

**That I see everything fading **

**As I stumble to my knees**

**If my heart was a force field**

**I would be unstoppable**

**That no one can get too**

**After all that I've through **

**I don't want to be broken again**

**Shadows linger in the corners of the moon**

**As darkness fills my eyes**

**Until I'm blind**

**Then there's light from the sky**

**As water covers my eyes **

**Again I'm blind**

**Seeing now just how visible I am to you**

**I wonder why I ever tried in the first place**

**Some of these days I think I should have left you alone**

**And let you have gone on your own**

**Seeing your face every time I close my eyes haunts me now**

**For knowing in the back of my mind you'll always belong to someone else**

**What happens now? **

**Will someone answer please?**

**My barrier has weakened**

**And I have no strength to move on from this**

**Sometimes I wonder**

**If I lose my way, will you let me go?**


	2. Heart In a Pocket

**Heart In a Pocket**

Maybe I should find a boy my own age, and just let Ulrich drool all over pretty girls in tight shirts with Odd. Men are animals! Their jackasses! Their pigs! Their swine! Which are pigs.. Maybe in his own scary stalker way Willem was right. Maybe I need someone more.. _Mature. _

You know, like someone who won't make out with Sissy.. Twice, and not tell _me_, his best friend, about it. Maybe if I just stop saying maybe and confront Ulrich he'll understand. Then our friendship will be screwed, and he'll never act the same around me.

**Heart In A Pocket**

Everything was going so well

My heart in your pocket

As we walked hand in hand

I would have changed

Whatever was wrong with me

If you would have given me a chance

Or at least a last dance

And I could have been

Your everything

If you wouldn't have left me broken

And I could have been your wings

But you went and clipped them

You held me up so high

Then you dropped me from the sky

You took my heart from your pocket

You hold it as it bleeds

Closing in your fingers

I can feel your palm

As it closes in on my heart

But I do not notice

For I am still falling

And I watch your shadow retreat

Consumed by the sounds of my own screams

I see nothing as I greet the ground

Unwelcoming

**thank you for reviewing! I'm updating more now. It's all original writing. Most of it's sad T-T tell if you want a happy. **


	3. Lift Me From this Place

**Lift Me From This Place**

He kissed her today. Right in front of everyone. Odd looked over towards me as if I were about to turn green. Honestly, I wanted Emily's lower lip to turn purple. I found Homer Simpson's strangulation method of Bart, his son, quite tempting. Instead of killing, maiming, burning, or dropping into a pit of skin melting acid I decided against violence, and also against running away.

I just sat there, for what seemed like an eternity, doing nothing. How interesting. About five maybe six minutes past before I joined in on Odd's conversation. He was down right shocked that it looked as if I didn't care about Ulrich and his... Emily decision. Aelita looked over towards me as well. She looked sad, but she was faking a smile. Jeremie was, like he tends to be, a different story. He was obviously uncomfortable in this situation, and possibly even angry with Ulrich. What really got to me was the way he was acting. Glancing towards Emily smiling, smirking and even winking. The only good thing about this situation was Sissy's reaction. It was priceless!

**Lift Me From This Place**

**The thoughts in my head**

**Just won't let me rest**

**I'm stuck here**

**Theres nothing I can do**

**It's fear**

**That traps me here**

**This smile I must fake **

**I can't let you see**

**My heart refuses to bleed**

**It just won't seem to beat**

**All of the strength**

**And all of the courage**

**Come and lift me from this place**

**All of the fear**

**And all of the pain**

**Come and and lift me from my knees**

**All of the laughs**

**And all of the memories**

**Remember me by name**

**All of the friends**

**And all of the family**

**That past before my time**

**Come and lift me from this place**

**Just when I thought everything would end up alright**

**The pain of this life**

**The pain of this game**

**Maybe I should have stayed behind**

**And let my life unwind**

**What does it take**

**To catch your eye**

**To get your attention**

**To win this fight**

**All of the strength**

**And all of the courage**

**Come and lift me from this place**

**All of the fear**

**And all of the pain**

**Come and and lift me from my knees**

**All of the laughs**

**And all of the memories**

**Remember me by name**

**All of the friends**

**And all of the family**

**That past before my time**

**Come and lift me from this place**

**Theres so much I can not say**

**So much I can not do**

**So much I can take**

**So much pain I can cover up**

**This place brings out the best in me**

**But even when I feel my best**

**My heart still breaks my fall**

**I feel so stupid now that I'm fighting back tears**

**I have known you for years**

**So come and lift me from this place**

_**Another chapter! The actual story starts next chap! I'm not sure if i should continue?**_


	4. Maybe Won't Help Me

**Lost Moment, Lost Cause**

"Look what I found!" Odd said, holding up a leather journal.

"What is it?" Alieta asked, taking the book from his hands.

"It's a diary. When did you get a diary, Odd?" Jeremie asked, smirking toward his friend.

"It's not mine, I found it on the ground near the entrance gate."

"Your not going to read it, are you?" Ulrich asked, jumping in on the conversation.

"Off course I am. I found it." Odd said, taking the book back and untying the tie wrapped delicately around it.

"Isn't this violating to private property?" Aelita asked, watching Odd as if he were jabbing an oozing flesh wound with a stick.

"It doesn't have a lock, so it can't be.." Odds eyes widened as he opened the cover of the journal.

"What's wrong?" Jeremie asked, walking over and sitting beside Odd.

"I-It's Y-Yumi's."

"Now we have to read it!" Jeremie said, looking over toward Ulrich.

"Why?" Ulrich asked him.

"To see what she's said about us." He began. "What if it has something personal, like about Lyoko."

Odd looked at the book. "Maybe this will explain why she's been skipping class so much."

Ulrich turned to Odd, with a rather questionable look plastered across his face. "Skipping, when?"

"Don't worry, Ulrich, it has nothing to do with her still loving you. It's not like you broke her heart, and she's being all emo, and crying about it." Odd said, smirking at his friend.

"Fine, let's see what she said about us in that stupid thing." Ulrich said, crossing his arms.

Odd began to read aloud.

_**Hello world! All sunshiny and annoying! It's me again. My little brother's little buddy is stalking me. It's quite the invasion of my privacy. Oh how I hate it when hormonal boys follow me around like a dog following a bone. Or Odd following some girl in tight jeans. Jeremie's mad at Odd for being mad at Aelita for not being mad at Ulrich. I, personally, try my best to avoid drama. Even if it involves me running far far FAR away. **_

_**Jeremie, at this point in time, is the only person who seems to want to talk to me. Odds always busy with some random girl, Aelita's always busy being brilliant, Ulrich's flirting with Emily, Jeremie, I can talk to, only when he's not flirting with Aelita or arguing with Odd or Ulrich. I've started to spend time with Herokie. It's nice having a sibling not completely irritating. If only I had parents not completely irritating. Or parents who knew I was actually still alive. **_

**Maybe Won't Help Me**

**Maybe if I tried I could fly**

**Find away to make it outside**

**Instead of lock myself away**

**Then throw away the key**

**Sometimes I wish that you could see me**

**Ask me if theres something wrong **

**Sometimes I wonder if I'm meant to be**

**If maybe I will finally be strong**

**Maybe all these maybes won't help**

**Dealing with the cards you have dealt **

**My hand is in your favor now**

**Take this chance to pull me down**

**Stop and think before your actions**

**Make you lose control**

**For when I seem to feel like screaming**

**I tend to let it go**

**If you feel tears escaping**

**Close your eyes tight**

**Dive into the water**

**Or stand amongst the rain**

**No one will see them **

**Slip down your face**

**You feel the pressure pressing against your chest**

**You feel the sourness on the edge of your throat **

**Wondering how this could work out for the best**

**Trying your hardest not to drown but to stay afloat**

**Be kind rewind the memories playing**

**Backtracking in the back of your mind**

**Repeating every precious moment **

**Trying to pinpoint the problems **

**Wondering where everything went wrong**

**Sometimes I wish that you could see me**

**Ask me if theres something wrong **

**Sometimes I wonder if I'm meant to be**

**If maybe I will finally be strong**

**Save every word**

**You don't want to lose them**

**Words will only make it worse**

**This may seem grim**

**But through all the hurt**

**You always have maybe**

_**Yeah! Actual story!**_


	5. Broken Melody

**Lost Moment, Lost Cause**

**"We don't ignore her! If we ignored her, we wouldn't be reading her diary right now!" Odd exclaimed. **

**"Well, we all have been busy. Me, with Emily, Odd with, what's her name, and Jeremie with Aeilita. To bad Yumi has no _special friend_." Ulrich said putting emphasis on special friend, and sounding too happy about the fact that Yumi didn't have one. **

**"How do you know Yumi doesn't have a boy friend?" Odd asked, smirking slightly.**

**"We would know, Odd." **

**"But, didn't you just say we were all too bust to care?"**

**"No! I didn't say we were too busy to care!"**

**"So what, I'm def now?"**

**"No, Odd, but you are dumb."**

**"That was just stupid!"**

**"No, actually, that was quite clever." Jeremie interrupted. **

**"Hey! I'm suppose to win this argument, Einstein!" **

**"Sorry." Jeremie said, shooting Odd the peace sign.**

**"Subtract a finger, and you'll have my favorite bird." Odd said under his breath.**

**"That was also clever." Jeremie interrupted once again. **

**"As I was saying, we don't ignore Yumi, Odd. It'd be stupid to even say that."**

**"So tell me, Obi One, where _exactly_ is Yumi now?"**

**"It's not like I stalk her! I'm not William!"**

**"But he still makes you mad."**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"Yumi." Odd said, crossing, then uncrossing his arms to grab the journal from near where he was sitting. He flipped a few pages, it's not like he was going to read her diary word-for-word. **

_******Theres this boy I met a few weeks ago at the movie theater. He ran into me, knocking everything out of my hands. At first I thought, oldest trick in the book, doofball! But then I saw his face, he looked... embarrassed, sorry even. He looked, well, sexy. The most surprising of all things was the fact that he apologized, and didn't falter from eye contact. **_

_******Most guys I meet have a tendency to look elsewhere. Making the situation uncomfortable. Some even advance, leading in me kicking them in the pants, resulting in me more-the-less shattering the family jewel to pieces, and sending them crying for their mommy. It's a truly priceless moment. Not for the boy, of course. Yet, this situation wasn't uncomfortable. He even carried my stuff, and helped me find a good seat for the movie. He smiled at me, and moved an astray piece of hair that had fallen into my face and tucked it behind my ear. I must have a turned a deep red, because he had too. I've seen him everyday after school sense then. He's... perfect... and it scares me how much I care. **_

_**Broken Melody**_

_**The way you love**_

_**Do you have a name for it? **_

_**Because I can't understand **_

_**Language is an annoying necessity**_

_**And I depend on all the regular things**_

_**I have a list tattooed on my memory**_

_**Of how our tryst should unfold**_

_**I'm falling for the opposite in this world **_

_**Fight the map with no key attached**_

_**What good is it?**_

_**For I'm falling for the opposite in this world**_

_**I'm trying not to love you**_

_**But God I can't help to**_

_**What good will it do me to sulk over lost issues**_

_**It really doesn't matter now**_

_**I'm to far out to be brought back with just a glance**_

_**Rationalize the pieces of the puzzle in front of your face**_

_**Dive head first into dark water to find that it's shallow**_

_**I'm falling for the opposite in this world **_

_**Fight the map with no key attached**_

_**What good is it?**_

_**For I'm falling for the opposite in this world**_

_**I'm trying not to love you**_

_**But God I can't help to**_

_**Whispered voices in my mind**_

_**Lingering in the shadows awaiting someone to find **_

_**Even the simpler things are more than a shade of gray **_

_**You see, even roses have thorns**_

_**And thorns are sharp enough to make you bleed**_

_**Whatever it might take to delay what can not be saved**_

_**I am sorry to inform you of something you already know**_

_**But if not said than you will find something will go wrong**_

_**It happens every time**_

_**A mad man has his motive buried deep inside of his soul**_

_**Every perfect person has their indiscretion that could be considered a flaw**_

_**And this is where I come in with my broken melody**_

_**And I scream: You know that even eagles lose their grace**_

_**Even preachers lose their faith **_

_**Even tight wads miss a date**_

_**Even the best of people lose their way**_

_**But it will be regained**_

_**And again I scream:**_

_**I'm falling for the opposite in this world **_

_**Fight the map with no key attached**_

_**What good is it?**_

_**For I'm falling for the opposite in this world**_

_**I'm trying not to love you**_

_**But God I can't help to**_

_**I'm trapped, and I can't fight back**_

_**There's no turning back from here**_

_**I'm walking in an ally way **_

_**In the darkest of my dreams**_

_**A knife in my hand and a tear in my eye**_

_**And when I speak all there is and will ever be**_

_******Is just another broken melody**_


	6. Some Say

Lost Moment, Lost Cause

"Wow, this is strange." Jeremie said reading over the passage from the journal that had just been read aloud.

"What is is it?" Ulrich asked, taking the book back from him.

"Odd, of all people, was right."

Odd crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue.

"Well, at least he sounds nice." Aelita intervened.

"Nice enough to skip class?" Ulrich asked, rhetorically, and somewhat bitter.

"That can't be the reason Yumi's skipping... can it?" Aelita asked, looking over at her friends.

"I know how to find out." Odd said taking the book, and flipping a few pages after the passage about the boy from the movies.

Instead of coming across little hearts and happy letters Odd came across crumpled dry paper. As an instinct, Odd raised the book to his nose. It smelled of salt. It smelled of tears. Odd began reading one of the three pages aloud.

_******My father was mad again. I should know by now to stay in my room with Herokie, or take him somewhere to get away from him when he's like this. I should know by now that I should just stay out of the way, I should know by now that my best interest would be to just walk away. Not this time, he said something I couldn't let stand. I had to say something. I was mad at Ulrich right then, but he was still close to me. I couldn't let him say that about him. About me. I told him it wasn't Ulrich who did 'it' too me. And with a swing of his fist I'm out cold, yet again.**_

_**Some say**_

_**I saw her face every day, and I wondered why?**_

_**In every way she was afraid of the world outside**_

_**It's like the big yellow thing that lives in the sky**_

_**Would come down and bite if she walked outside**_

_**She wanted to know exactly where the horizon line was in the sky**_

_**She wanted to get away from all of the thunder and the lighting **_

_**It scared her that she found**_

_**There is no rhyme and reason to the scariest of storms**_

_**That some people are a dime a dozen **_

_**Sometimes she wondered why**_

_**Someone could be so empty**_

_**She chose to walk alone**_

_**Though others wonder why**_

_**She never looked before her **_

_**Kept eyes cast upwards towards the sky**_

_**Running around in circles**_

_**What difference does it make**_

"_**The sun will come out tomorrow" they all say**_

_**But what if tomorrow is her last day**_

_**And she was looking forward to the rain **_

_**Pieces of everything beyond the sky**_

_**Fall down to meet the ground**_

_**And look as it falls everyone stares in awe **_

_**At the marvels that are found**_

_**Has no one taken into consideration **_

_**That this could mean, "the end"**_

_**There is no rhyme and reason to the scariest of storms**_

_**That some people are a dime a dozen **_

_**Sometimes she wonders why**_

_**Someone could be so empty**_

_**She didn't have companions **_

_**No need for Earthly things**_

_**For all she wanted was her freedom**_

_**From what she felt were puppet strings**_

_**There is no rhyme and reason to the scariest of storms**_

_**That some people are a dime a dozen **_

_**Sometimes she wonders why**_

_**Someone could be so empty**_

_**Some say she wished to hard**_

_**Some say she wished to long**_

_**But she took one step before her**_

_**And then she was gone**_

_**She's been through it all**_

_**Her bruises and scars prove the fall**_

_**She should have made the call**_

_**To save them all**_

_**We thought she would let her past subside**_

_**Even though the trees stay witness**_

_**The sky's refuse to tell**_

_**But someone who had seen it**_

_**Said the story played out well**_

_**She spread her arms out wide**_

_**Breathed in the break of dawn**_

_**She let go of all she held**_

_**And then she was gone**_

_**Blinded by her pain**_

_**Wounded by her fear**_

_**Broken by her sorrow**_

_**Why was she here?**_

_**She stepped into the rain again**_

_**In search of a brand new day**_

_**Looking for a band aid big enough**_

_**To hide all of her mistakes**_

_**Destroyed by the memories **_

_**She use to hold so dear**_

_**She saw hope beyond the horizon**_

_**If only the horizon was real**_


	7. Light Headed

Lost Moment, Lost Cause

Chapter Seven

7 7 7 7

"I don't get it." Odd said, re-reading the passage. "What's 'it'?"

"I have an idea." Jeremie said, grabbing the journal from Odd.

"Hey." Odd said, crossing his arms, "I was reading that."

Jeremie turned a few pages, and read two or three lines as he went. He began to mumble to himself.

"_Bobby caught his pants on fire in Chemistry again. _No that's not it. _Sissy's wearing black again.. Grieving over Ulrich and Emily, what a whore. _That one's interesting, but still not it._ My fathers temper flared. _Let's try this one."

"Okay, This one seems interesting." Jeremie said, beginning to read the passage out-loud.

_**My fathers temper flared when I came home with a black-eye. I told him this boy at school had mistaken me for someone else, and punched me. It was a bad lie, but I wasn't going to tell him he truth. How do you think my father would react to "Oh, I fell down a rope going into the abandoned factory." I'm still not sure who it was, the boy who attacked me. It was probably XANA, but it was still frightening. I remember the boy having brown hair, he was around my age. I haven't told my friends, and I don't plan too. This will be the only record of 'it' that I keep. This isn't something easily forgotten, but my knight will get me threw. It's strange. Whenever I think of him I'm light headed. Oh, I feel an idea coming on. **_

_**Light Headed**_

_**In a gentle print,**_

_**In a lovely ink.**_

_**My one attempt, **_

_**In your arms I sink.**_

_**A loving rhyme,**_

_**A happy song.**_

_**Just enough time,**_

_**To call this home.**_

_**A different part,**_

_**A smile not fake.**_

_**He took my heart,**_

_**But it didn't break.**_

_**A light emotion,**_

_**A joyful key.**_

_**A parting notion,**_

_**Is all I see.**_

_**A wonderful remedy,**_

_**As plain as can be.**_

_**It's only him and me.**_

_**Lost in a dream.**_

_**A fairy tale happening,**_

_**I do believe.**_

_**It's only my knight and me,**_

_**His love I receive. **_

_**My head is spinning,**_

_**My hands are shaking.**_

_**My heart is winning,**_

_**My voice is breaking.**_

_**The sun is shining,**_

_**The gray is gone.**_

_**Your perfect timing,**_

_**A real love song.**_

_**A perfect moment,**_

_**We have been given.**_

_**We haven't lost it,**_

_**This feelings heaven.**_

_**My happily ever after,**_

_**Is coming clear.**_

_**The tears fade to laughter,**_

_**Theres no more fear.**_

"That's sweet." Aelita said, a smile spread across her face.

"That's.. Nauseating." Odd said, sticking out his tongue in disgust.

"You wouldn't know romantic if it hit you in the face, Odd." Aelita snapped.

"That was just... Girly." Odd retorted.

"Actually, it was pretty romantic." Jeremie replied, still looking at the page.

"Wait. Is _her knight_ the same guy from the movies?" Ulrich asked.

"I think so." Jeremie replied. "According to this, his name is _Storm Knight_."

"How very convenient." Ulrich said distastefully.

"Your just jealous she found someone who can, not only, understand her, but look her in the eye without needing a step-stool." Odd said, hitting Ulrich lightly in the arm.

"haha!" Jeremie laughed.

"You laughed at my joke?!" Odd asked surprised.

"No, it's something Yumi wrote." Jeremie said, holding up the journal.

"What is it?" Aelita asked.

"It's on the front cover, I don't know how we missed it before." Jeremie stated.

"Read it, Einstein." Ulrich said, in a tone a little more harsh than intended.

Jeremie smirked as he began to read the passage. **"**_**New Rule; You have to be this tall" **_Jeremie pointed a few inches above his head as a demonstration, **"**_**to ride this ride."**_

"Shut up, Odd." Ulrich said, fiercely, stopping Odd before he had a chance to say anything.


	8. Who Knew?

Lost Moment, Lost Cause.

Chapter 8

8 8 8

**AN: I'm getting better at formatting my stories. Thanks for the reviews. If it wasn't for you guys I would have given up on this story. I'm glad I didn't, it's fun to write. I'm currently writing a new and shiny Teen Titans, the cartoon network version, fanfic. I'm on vacation at the moment, and I am doing what I love best. Writing. So, vacation be damned. **

"I wasn't gonna say anything." Odd said, innocently.

"Yeah right." Ulrich said, crossing his arms. **(AN: they do that a lot.) **

"Stop it, both of you." Jeremie said, glaring daggers at the two boys.

"What does her journal say about her skipping classes?" Aelita asked, remembering what Odd had said.

Odd took the diary and skimmed threw it. He stopped at a passage that he thought might be it. He began to read it aloud.

_**Odd looked cute today. He's trying out for the play. Why did that rhyme? I skipped class to watch him try out. Skipping class is like an impulsive obsession to me now. It's like stealing, but not nearly as stupid, and for this you can't be fined some big some of money. Or any sum of money, for that matter. Our teachers making us read Little Women in English. Damn Jo, stupid girl! She should have married Laurie! I really hated Amy, not only did she steal her sisters man, but she took the trip to Europe she always wanted to go on. That bitch.. **_

_**Wow, I need a life. It's bad when the most interesting subject in school was a book so old it was made into a movie in the 40's. Christopher Columbus! I really want to get this book off my mind.. I'm skipping Math again, because I hate math, and I've already passed that class. I've already passed all of my stupid classes, They actually let me skip class. It's beginning to take away from the fun of not having to go.. My parents want me to go ahead and move to the 9-12 grade building. Theres a really good upside to this, and a really bad downside. Bad side; It takes me ten minutes, if I'm not stopped by anyone, to get to Jeremie's dorm. Good side; Storm is in the tenth grade. **_

_**Who Knew?**_

_**How do you chose?**_

_**What's wrong and right?**_

_**Why use your head,**_

_**When you can use your heart instead?**_

_**Who knew,**_

_**That this could change it all.**_

_**Who knew, **_

_**That this wasn't that bad a fall.**_

_**When I'm dead,**_

_**You'll understand. **_

_**Everything I've said.**_

_**Then die, my friend.**_

_**Help me out again.**_

_**I'm older now,**_

_**It's becoming obvious.**_

_**This world I've found,**_

_**Makes this a little obnoxious. **_

_**Who Knew?**_

_**I'd have this on my mind?**_

_**Who knew?**_

_**This somethings older than time,**_

_**Helps make this rhyme.**_

_**This would be a lot more fun,**_

_**If you didn't take away the thrill.**_

_**A dreary place, where's the sun?**_

_**Do you understand how I feel?**_

_**I've grown up now,**_

_**into my skin.**_

_**Oh, wow.**_

_**Thanks for noticing.**_

_**I want to feel the Strom again,**_

_**Yet I can't let down my friends.**_

_**I guess this is a final end.**_

_**But I really miss him.**_

_**Who Knew?**_

_**That my mind be wandering.**_

_**Who knew?**_

_**That my heart be breaking?**_

_**Who knew?**_

_**That my hands are shaking.**_

_**Every time I see him waiting.**_

"Oh, man! They make us read Little Women next year?" Odd said, closing the journal.

"That's what you got from that?" Ulrich asked, not all too surprised with Odds reaction.

"That, and Yumi thinks I'm cute."

Jeremie smiled at Odds smirk. "I remember that outfit, she actually said you looked cute."

"I thought you looked.. odd, Odd." Ulrich said, begging to laugh.

"Wow. Since no one's said that before."

"So? What's everyone doing?" came the voice of one of the last people they wanted to hear.

Sissy...

**AN: Cringe.. No not HER! Everyone who hates Sissy say 'I' _Tomorrow _i might update. I have to update my really really really old harry potter fic. And my Teen Titans. Plus theres a Naruto Marathon on Cartoon Network all this weekend. As I've said before, thank God for Tivo and Spell Check.. **


	9. No! Not Sissy!

Lost Moment, Lost Cause.

Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update. I have started classes early this year, what a drag. I'm updating now, because it's the weekend!! Everybody loves the weekend. Thanks for the reviews, you guys rock. OMG! Did you see the new episode, Odd and Ulrich found Yumi's diary!!**

"Sissy, what do you want?" Odd asked. Trying to hide the journal behind his back.

"I didn't come over to talk to you, loser." Sissy said, snarling at Odd. "I came to talk to Ulrich dear." Sissy said, her tone turning from fierce to loving.

"Why?" Ulrich asked, rising an eyebrow at her.

"Well, There's this dance coming up." Sissy began, but was interrupted.

"Um, Sissy do you not remember Emily? His _girlfriend._" Odd said, smirking at her.

"Well, of course I do. I was saying, there's this dance coming up, and I was wondering if you would invite Yumi."

"Why?" Ulrich asked, suspicious.

"_Storm Knight_." Sissy said dreamily. "I am _so_ going to make him mine."

"So? You're not stalking Ulrich anymore?" Jeremie asked, amazed.

"Compared to Storm, Ulrich is some really ugly looking guy."

"That's comforting." Ulrich said, bitterly.

"Oh, no offense." Sissy said, smiling. "What's that?" Sissy asked, pointing to the book in Odd's hands.

"Nothing. It's not important." Aelita said a little to fast.

Sissy stood up, and strolled towards Odd, who defensively tightened his grasp on the diary. Sissy frowned, and crossed her arms. "You have a diary?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes, and that's none of your business!" Odd said, sticking out his tongue.

"Whatever." Sissy said, pretending to walk away. As soon as she was behind Odd, she grabbed for the diary, successfully taking it from him.

"Hey!" Odd screamed, darting towards Sissy, who held the book above his head.

"Give it back!" Aelita hissed.

"You're an idiot! Give that back!" Jeremie said, putting his laptop down to help Odd.

"What was that for? You are so immature!" Ulrich said, trying his best to help Odd get the diary back.

Sissy Stood on the bench, and opened the diary. Her smile widened as she saw who the diary belonged to.

**AN: Not really that long, but i wanted to end it here. **


	10. A New Problem

Lost Moment, Lost Cause.

Chapter10

**AN: I am updating. Life has been hectic, and I'm just getting in the swing of things. FINALLY. I'm happy with the change, I just wish my buddies were with me.**

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Sissy squeaked.

"Give that back!" Odd said, grabbing for the journal.

"Wow! How corny." Sissy said beginning to read aloud.

"_Priceless. It was priceless. He saw me talking with William today, and you could tell he was jealous. Nothings better looking on a man that jealousy. Well, maybe that tight muscle shirt he wares at gym on Thursdays..." _

Sissy randomly flipped through pages reading every entry that caught her eye.

"_Ulrich and Emily, Emily and Ulrich. One word. Ew. You have to admit, ew just fits. They are always all over each other. It's heart breaking.. For Sissy. Ha! I love my Storm, but he is SO no Ulrich."_

"_Am I invisible? Am I like that girl from Buffy who was so ignored that she turned invisible? If so, am I going to go crazy too, start attempting to kill everyone who ignored me when I wasn't seen? If so, I'm starting with Jeremie. Rat bastard. I was telling him about my supposed 'field trip' next Friday, so I would have a reason not to come to school. He didn't even pay attention, instead he started talking about adding Emily to the Lyoko group."_

Sissy paused before reading again. "You guys are total losers, you call your little circle of friends 'lyoko'. She began reading another part from the diary.

"_I'm wondering if this is a problem. I mean, once is just trying it out. Three or four times, that's a problem, right? I could stop, couldn't I? I like the way it numbs me. I feel indestructible. Unbreakable, even. I love the high, but I really should stop."_

Sissy stopped reading, and handed the book back to Odd.

"Well." Sissy began, "I've got all the information needed to breakup Ms. Pot Head, and Mr. Dreamy up."

Odd shook his head, "she's not a pot head."

"It sounds like it." Sissy said, acidly.

"She's sniffing spray paint." Odd said, his head hung, "Me and a buddy of mine did that a lot last summer. It makes you feel bullet proof. We could hit each other and not even feel it."

"That still helps me get rid of f the weirdo."

"Not exactly." Jeremie stated, "Mr. _Dreamy _is most likely in on the spray paint obsession."

"Well, I'll go threaten Yumi. If she doesn't break up with _my_ Storm, I'll tell my father about her after school activities."

"You can't prove it." Ulrich stated.

Sissies eyes fell on the diary. "Bet your ass I can."

**AN: Still not long, I just wanted to end it there. Sorry for the wait, you probably stopped reading by now..**


	11. Yumi Enters

Lost Moment, Lost Cause.

Chapter11

**AN: I am updating. I have been working on my original chapter book. I love it, even though it's a total work in progress. (HSI stands for Hair Spray Inhalant)**

"You snuffed spray paint?" Ulrich looked at Odd, his face concerned and angry.

"It's not a big deal. It's not illegal or anything like that."

"No, but it_ is_ stupid." A different voice broke into the conversation.

"Yumi!?" Aelita said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here." Yumi said, looking from one friend to the other.

"Really? Who knew." Ulrich said, taking the journal from Odd and tossing it to Yumi.

"Oh, I get it now." Yumi said, putting it in her bag. She begins to rant.

"What now? Intervention? 'Little Ishiyama has a boyfriend. Little Ishiyama cuts classes she's already passed."

She begins pacing, her face a deep red.

"Little Ishiyama has a _HSI_ problem, one that she's already quit, but if little Ishiyama's jackass friends would have taken the time to finish reading the damn journal they would know that already!"

"Yumi, you could have told us, you know?" Odd asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"That's the thing." She jerks away from his hand, "I did."

"Yumi, we would have remembered that." Jeremie said, calmly.

"Really? You guys still aren't over yourselves."

"Please! Your the one not over yourself!"

"Shut it, Ulrich." Yumi warned.

"What happened to you, Yumi? Where's the girl I'm in love with?"

Yumi looked at him, her expression twisted, she was fighting back tears, "Emily's over there."

**AN: It turns out people were reviewing, I just never got the email.. My account used to delete them.. It's been a long time coming, but I've finally gotten my new laptop!! (happy dance) Now I can update my stories!! Joy! **


	12. A Turn Of Fate

Lost Moment, Lost Cause.

**AN: Another update... !!woot!! I love updates!! I have school tomorrow, so I should be off to bed, but I'm not tired, and I'll just take Excedrin and crash when I get home tomorrow... The good thing about being unnecessarily held back a grade is the fact that I already know EVERYTHING we're doing in school. Sorry about the run on sentences. I tend to think in run on sentences. Or choppy sentences. It's weird. THNX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!! PLEASE CHECK OUT MY BUDDIES BLOG!! PLEASE L\AVE HER A COMMENT! **

**(take out the spaces: www. maxalone. blogspot. com)**

Chapter12

Ulrich watched the retreating form of Yumi. A painful feeling invading his throat, making it harder for him to breath. A ping of guilt welled up in his chest, and all his thoughts, for the millionth time in his life, had been focused on nothing but Yumi.

"Wow. Kids now a days say the darnedest things." Odd said to Ulrich, in a playful tone.

"You wanna keep reading the diary?" Jeremie asked, putting a comforting hand on Ulrich's shoulder.

"Why not. We've read it this far." Ulrich said, sitting back down.

"Okay, I'll go get it from Sissy." Aelita said, uncharacteristically cracking her knuckles, and heading over to wear Sissy was actively reading Yumi's diary.

"That's not gonna be pretty." Odd said, with a smirk.

"Nope." Jeremie said, laughing.

Aelita was out of ear shot from the boys when she tapped on Sissy's shoulder.

"What!?" Sissy snapped. "Oh, it's you."

"So?" Aelita asked. "Is it believable?"

"Totally." Sissy smirked, "You really did a good job writing this. You do seem the poet type."

"Oh," Aelita began, "actually, the songs are Yumi's. She let me pick them."

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Sissy asked, putting her hands on her hips to give the boys a show.

"Let's hope so." Aelita said, slightly exasperated. "I mean, Yumi's tried everything to get Ulrich to go out with her. She's dropped every hint imaginable. Even Odd figured it out before he did."

"And that's saying something." Sissy added.

"Oh," Aelita said, crossing her arms and putting on a mad face for the show. "The boys want to keep on reading the diary. This time I'M picking out the page."

"Good luck." Sissy said. "The sooner Ulrich and Emily break up the better."

Aelita looked over at Sissy surprised, "you're not still trying to get Ulrich are you?"

A small blush tinted Sissy's cheeks. "No, I'm trying to get Emily."

Aelita tried hiding her obvious shock, and also the cringe that rolled up her spine. She was unsuccessful on both accounts. She snatched the journal from Sissy as a dramatic affect, she also scoffed at her loudly, and stomped her feet on the way to her friends.

"You must of torched her!" Odd said laughing, "Her face is so red right now!"

"Well, I tried." Aelita said flipping to the _right_ page in the journal. She handed it over to Odd for him to read.

_**Dearest Diary,**_

_**Storm is the sweetest smelling anything in the world. He smells like vanilla, which is from me, and Axe. Phoenix Axe. No, shifting eyes, I am NOT drooling. Okay, maybe a little. Sometimes I wish I were in love with him. I wish my heart would chose him instead. Stupid Ulrich! Claiming my heart, and not letting go. **_

_**Him and Emily are still together. They seem to be drifting apart, so I'm okay for now. I wish he would have chosen me instead. I wish he would just come to me and say, "Hey, Yumi. I love you. I always have, and always will. Will you be my girl?" It's strange how that's the only thing I think about, even now that I have a boy willing to heed to my beckon call. Which is fun, if you're a girl you should get one.**_

_**Of course I wrote another lame song, I mean hey, it's not like anyone's ever going to read this.**_

_**Forever and a Day**_

_**Another disaster**_

_**I'm walking into.**_

_**A happily ever after,**_

_**So much we've been threw.**_

_**You couldn't be more wrong,**_

_**I'm not afraid to live.**_

_**Go ahead, move along.**_

_**I've got nothing left to give.**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**You're not that smart.**_

_**Trust me you won't get far,**_

_**You and your broken heart.**_

_**Finding rhyme and reason,**_

_**In everything you do.**_

_**You're not a perfect person,**_

_**So much to be true too.**_

_**Wipe away that smile,**_

_**Soon the world will know you.**_

_**Was this all worthwhile? **_

_**You haven't a clue.**_

_**Do you still not understand?**_

_**Here I'll explain.**_

_**We built this love by hand,**_

_**Now taken in vain**_

_**The days pass so fast,**_

_**I sleep my life away.**_

_**I finally get rest,**_

_**Forever and a Day.**_

Ulrich sat still, his face a sickly pale. "She loves me?" He asked no one.

"Duh!" Aelita, Odd and Jeremie say in unison.

"W-What should I do?" Ulrich asked, looking from one friend to the other, frantically. "Should I break up with Emily and go find Yumi?"

"You should go find Yumi, sheesh, you two belong together." Odd said, rolling his eyes at his friends.

Ulrich stood up and glanced around at his surrounding. He spotted Emily lightheartedly chatting with Sissy. He swiftly headed towards the two giggling girls.

"Emily!" Ulrich called to his girlfriend. "I need to talk to you."

"Oh, okay." Emily said, following Ulrich to a more disclosed position.

Ulrich avoided eye contact, and scuffed his shoes against the ground nervously. "I-I'm not good at this. I've never broken up with a girl before, and I never really thought I'd have too. Listen Emily, you're.."

"Save it!" Emily said, her voice cracking and tears pouring from her eyes. "It's her isn't it? I knew you loved her!"

Ulrich didn't have time to comfort the heart broken Emily before she ran off the dorm rooms. Sissy close behind her.

"Well.." Ulrich thought aloud. "One down, one to go."

Ulrich ran to Yumi's house, almost getting caught at the gate. When arriving he rang the doorbell a good two hundred times, getting a very angry Mr. Ishiyama.

**AN: There's only one more chapter left in this story, and it will finally be finished.. I had to add a plot twist! Honestly, how many people saw THAT coming?? PLEASE check out my buddies blog, please comment!! She's driving me INSANE.. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews (: **


	13. Sweet Kiss

Lost Moment, Lost Cause.

**AN: updating again!woot! I heard this today "Don't call me a bitch, a bitch is a female dog, dogs bark. Bark is from trees. Trees are from nature. Nature is beautiful. So thanks for the compliment." **

Chapter13

"What do you want, um.. boy?" Mr. Ishiyama asked, crossing his arms and glaring at Ulrich menacingly.

"I need to talk to Yumi." Ulrich asked, ignoring the angry man.

"What for?" Mr. Ishiyama shifted from one foot to the other as he watched the young boy in front of him.

"I-I need to tell Yumi something. It's really important." Ulrich looked at the man, a pleading in his eye made Mr. Ishiyama give pity towards the boy.

"Come in." Mr. Ishiyama said, motioning towards the inside of the house.

"Thanks." Ulrich said rushing in, and running up stairs.

"Wait! How do you know where Yumi's room is?"

"I don't, but I can find it." Ulrich said, continuing to run up the stairs.

He ran into the hall, almost tripping over a plant placed in the corner. He looked around frantically, trying to decide whether or not he should randomly knock on doors, or call loudly until she comes running. He chose the latter, and decided to both knock and call out.

He started with a door at the end of the hall located to the far right. It was exiled from most of the other rooms, which Ulrich thought would be Yumi's style. Luckily, he was right.

"Yumi?" He knocked. There was a rustling behind the door and and Yumi answered.

"Ulrich?" At first Yumi looked surprised, but then she looked more irritated. "What do you want?"

"I-I need to t-talk to you." Ulrich said, tripping over both his feet and his words.

"I don't need another lecture, Ulrich, if you wanted to scream at me you could have waited..."

Ulrich interrupted, "I broke up with Emily."

Yumi blinked a few times, trying to gather her thoughts, "Joy?"

"I-I've been thinking about the past few weeks, and that stupid boyfriend of yours..."

"He's not stupid, Ulrich." Yumi snapped.

"Sorry. I've never seen him, and what I, well, read about him seems... perfect." Ulrich trailed off, his head hung low, and his eyes glued to the floor.

"He's not perfect either. At least not for me, anyway." Yumi stepped aside, letting Ulrich enter her room.

"What do you mean? Not perfect for _you_?" Ulrich asked.

"Did you read the entire diary?" Yumi asked, changing the subject.

"Not the entire thing. Just parts from it. I read the part that said you... um... l-loved m-me _still_."

"Oh." Yumi shuffled her feet, "Storms a.. It's hard to say but he's..."

"Better for you." Ulrich said, bitterly to himself.

"Well, I would go with 'not real.'" Yumi said, sitting on her bed.

"Wait, what?" Ulrich said looking up. "He's not real? So, you made him up _why_?"

"It wasn't my idea, but I did go along with it." Yumi began, "Aelita said I had to at least try one last time to get you, and I did."

"So, the diary was a fake?" Ulrich sounded a little more bewildered than angry. "And you did this to get _me_ to know you loved me?"

Yumi blushed, looked down and nodded yes.

"Did you write it? Or was that Aelita?" He looked over towards Yumi, who looked scared and ashamed.

"Aelita wrote the passages, she asked me if she could use my songs." Yumi confessed.

"Who else was in on this?" Ulrich asked, a little more harshly then intended.

"Well, there was Sissy."

"Really?" Ulrich laughed, "Why would she want to help get us together?"

"Actually, she just wanted you and Emily to break up." Yumi whispered with a smirk.

"She should know by now that I'm not going to go out with her."

Yumi laughed, "She's not after you."

Ulrich looked confused, "Huh?"

Yumi laughed again, "She likes Emily."

"Are you serious?" Ulrich asked, "I always knew there was something between them two."

"Yeah." Yumi looked away again. "So, I guess it's back to just buddies then."

"Actually." Ulrich said, walking closer to Yumi. "I'm planning on doing it _right_ this time."

Yumi smiled at him as he came closer. Ulrich's heart raced as his feet slowly hit the floor. He approached Yumi with wobbly legs and shaking hands. A few years have passed, and he now found himself about a foot taller than the year older Ishiyama.

"Ulrich.." Yumi looked confused, as he reached for her hand.

She took a hold of his hand, and stood. A blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Will you be my girl?"

Ulrich didn't wait for an answer, he didn't need to. He stepped towards Yumi, and placed his hand around her waist. He stroked her cheek lightly with his other hand, and tilted her head upward. He looked at Yumi, the girl he'd loved for so long now, and smiled. He bent down, touching foreheads with hers. He smiled at her again, before placing a sweet and simple kiss that she quickly responded to.

"Well?" Ulrich asked once the two broke apart.

"Well what?" Yumi asked, looking confused..again.

"Will you be my girl?" Ulrich's smirk was visible.

"Well, of course." Yumi said, pulling him by his shirt to kiss him again.

**AN: Dun- Dun- DONEEE!!! (: Final Chapter!!! Whoever it was that told me to change my summary, I REALLY wanted to thank you!! I have gotten like twelve more reviews.. I love you guys (: Thanks for reading my story!! **


End file.
